


but it’s too late

by luminessences



Series: got7 drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One-sided pining, Unrequited Love, WHERE IS JINBAM NATION ):, jinyoung needs a hug, they r both in love w someone they cant have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessences/pseuds/luminessences
Summary: Jinyoung isn’t blind.He sees the glances Bambam sends Yugyeom when he thinks no one is looking. There’s a longing behind his stare that makes Jinyoung ache deeply in places he wasn’t even aware existed.;;Jinyoung is in love with Bambam. Bambam doesn't love him back.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Series: got7 drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887388
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	but it’s too late

**Author's Note:**

> hello ive had this in my drafts for a very long time.

Jinyoung isn’t blind.

He sees the glances Bambam sends Yugyeom when he thinks no one is looking. There’s a longing behind his stare that makes Jinyoung ache deeply in places he wasn’t even aware existed.

Jinyoung can faintly make out Jaebeom and Yugyeom’s giggles and laughs coming from the living room. After a night out, the four of them stumble back into Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s shared apartment. Jaebeom, of course, rooms with his boyfriend, leaving Jinyoung and Bambam to share his room as usual. 

Jinyoung isn’t entirely sober, but he’s decidedly less intoxicated than Bambam, and he makes sure the younger brushes his teeth before he can fling himself into Jinyoung’s cushy mattress. Bambam whines cutely at this, wanting nothing more than to burrow himself under the mountain of blankets on his hyung’s bed. Jinyoung knows Sober Bambam would never act that way. It’s been years since Sober Bambam has let his guard down around Jinyoung like that. At the thought, Jinyoung lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Jinyoung and Bambam’s elbows dig into each other as they cram, side-by-side, against his tiny bathroom sink. Bambam manages to get toothpaste all over his chin, and Jinyoung carefully swipes it away with tentative fingers. Bambam sleepily gazes at him while he does so, and Jinyoung wants to kiss him so much it hurts. He doesn’t and instead exits the bathroom first, leaving a rumpled and disoriented Bambam behind. 

A few minutes later, a clean-faced but flushed Bambam clumsily clambers into his bed, all hard angles crashing unceremoniously into his mattress. He’s wearing one of Jinyoung’s old sleep shirts, and Jinyoung blames the lingering alcohol in his system for the sudden urge to cry he feels at the sight.

Snug under the covers, Bambam’s long, deft fingers waste no time seeking the warmth of Jinyoung’s body out. Jinyoung can hear the younger’s contented sigh when he finally finds the soft give of his torso. His hands feel like a searing brand on Jinyoung’s skin. His heart pounds so loudly he’s sure Bambam can hear it.

“I love you,” Jinyoung quietly confesses into the crown of Bambam’s head. He’s not sure if the younger can hear him. He hasn’t made any sounds in the past five minutes other than minute endearing sniffles that make Jinyoung fall a little more in love with him.

“Love you too,” Bambam sleepily mumbles in response. He burrows his face into Jinyoung’s chest. “Best hyung ever.”

“Of course you love me.” Jinyoung exhales slowly. He knows Bambam will never love him back the same way he desperately wants him to.

He thinks of the way Bambam’s eyes glittered under the club lights earlier and the way his lips curved into a sweet smile after Jinyoung refused to dance with him. It only took a few attempts for Jinyoung’s reservations to come crashing down and accept a dance.

He wishes Bambam had asked him to be his boyfriend instead.

He’s interrupted from his train of thought when he feels a persistent tug on the front of his shirt.

Bambam is looking at him with eyes that glisten under the muted moonlight suffusing from his paper-thin curtains.

“Jinyoung-hyung,” Bambam breathes out, nearly reverently, “will you kiss me?”

Jinyoung’s heart skids to a complete stop.  _ What? _

Bambam worries his lower lip, the fullness catching under his teeth. Jinyoung wishes he was strong enough to pull his eyes away from the alluring sight.

“Kiss me,” Bambam repeats, a fragile exhale. 

Jinyoung should pull away, put a stop to this and let Bambam down lightly. He knows Bambam doesn’t harbor the same feelings that he does for him. It’d be nearly unfair to kiss him when it would mean so much more to him than Bambam could even imagine.

But he doesn’t pull away.

Bambam’s still wearing one of Jinyoung’s old sleep shirts and the light catches the curves and dips of the younger’s collarbones. Jinyoung’s last doubts dissolve at the sight.

“Please?” Bambam pleads one last time.

Jinyoung nods, entranced, and brings his hand up to cup Bambam’s jaw. The skin there is warm. His thumb strokes his cheek, worshippingly. Bambam’s eyes close and he leans into the tender touch.

The first press of lips is tentative, cautious. Bambam’s lips are dry and easily give in to the soft pressure Jinyoung applies. Bambam’s hands come up to Jinyoung’s chest and stay curled there. Jinyoung can’t hear anything besides the immediate rush in his ears.

They kiss until Jinyoung has to pull away in order to catch his breath. He breathes heavily through his nose and wonders how the earth can keep spinning after something he’s only dreamt about comes true.

Jinyoung has no idea what face he’s making. All he knows is that his world has been tipped on its axis, and Bambam is the only thing on his mind. Bambam’s timid voice is what pulls him out of his reverie.

“You know how hard it is for me sometimes. Seeing him with Jaebeom-hyung.” Bambam smiles weakly. A beat skips. “Thank you, hyung.” The rush of euphoria Jinyoung had been experiencing dissipates immediately and his stomach churns. Right. Bambam doesn’t love him back.

Jinyoung nods numbly. “Of course.” There’s nothing else for him to say. 

He can hear Bambam shift and turn on his side of the bed. He doesn’t spare him another glance. Jinyoung turns on his back and stares at the ceiling, exhaling slowly. He closes his eyes but his head is immediately filled with images of Bambam. Bambam and his raucous laughter. Bambam and his beautiful smiles. Bambam and the increasingly uncommon touches he hasn’t given Jinyoung since he came back from college.

Jinyoung feels the tears pool behind his eyelids but refuses to open his eyes.

When he wakes up the next morning, the other side of the bed is empty.

Bambam is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> to the 3 jinbam shippers in this fandom who may have read this: sorry for the unrequited love tag. it do be like that sometimes. ):


End file.
